Fairy Tales and Nonsense
by Lady Tsuru27
Summary: A collection of short stories based on various fairy tales, mythological settings, and other fantasy-type scenarios. Warnings and pairings are posted before each story. Some will be rated M, others K; just read the warnings beforehand!
1. Heat

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Enough said.**

**Warnings: Alternate universes, YAOI SEX (and lots of it), cursing, and others depending on the chapter. Not every chapter will have sexual scenes, but this one does, so be warned. I'll post a warning before each chapter so you can avoid the sex if you want… or go right to it, depending on your level of perversion! ;)**

**Pairings: This one's going to have Tetsu x Sou as well as Sou x Tetsu; I might also include a few more pairings… Probably Masaki x Kunihiro, Hiroto x Tetsuhiro, and… well, we'll see, won't we? ;) This particular story will be Tetsuhiro x Souichi (with Tetsu on top), but I don't really have a planned order for the pairings to appear.**

**Summary: A collection of one-shot stories based on various fantasy and mythological settings. Demons, mermaids (er, mermen…), angels, nymphs, dragons, vampires, and more!**

**Notes: Just wanted to do something different. I'm always writing these little one-shots, but until now I didn't really want to post them as they were. I've decided to post them all as one collection of fics, so feel free to read them in any order you like. Oh, and there might be some OOC moments here, but remember that these all take place in different times and places. There are some things that certain characters would or would not think or do when put in such settings, but I'll try to keep everyone as in character as possible (after all, they're still the characters that we know and love!). Enjoy!**

Heat

"Damn you, Hiroto!" Tetsuhiro groaned loudly as he slumped against a rock. He was just as kind-hearted as any other angel, but damn if he wasn't going to kill the red-head as soon as he got out of this mess. It felt like he had been wandering for ages, and with each throb of his sore legs he cursed his friend. Not that Hiroto was entirely to blame. Tetsuhiro admitted that he'd pretty much asked for this when he had agreed to take the bet in the first place. "But still, did you have to send me down **here**?" he cried to the blood-red sky.

The realm of the demons wasn't pleasant in any season, but in the summer it really did live up to the name humans gave it – Hell. The harsh sun baked everything it touched, convection ensuring that even the shaded places were blazing hot. It was a far cry from Tetsuhiro's home; the angel's realm was temperate year-round.

"Why me?" Tetsuhiro moaned, "Why did I have to agree to look for you?" He shook the bunch of wilted grass that he currently clutched in one fist. It was his prize, the thing that he had come down here for. Hiroto had said it would make a killer drink if added to the already-potent Dreamwield wine. It was said to bestow pleasant dreams to whoever imbibed it, and the grass would enhance that effect tenfold. _"But nobody would be brave enough to go get some," _Hiroto's voice echoed in Tetsuhiro's memory, mockingly, _"I'd bet you a year's supply of free drinks that you couldn't find it." _

"Damn you!" he shouted again. At the moment, he couldn't care less about tasting "the greatest drink ever." He just wanted some water, of which there seemed to be none around. On the way to the field where the grass supposedly grew, he hadn't seen a single lake or stream. The way back seemed even longer than the first trip.

Taking labored step after labored step, he felt his body weaken even more. Sweat was pouring off of him, soaking his thin robe. His ebony wings itched terribly. "How do demons survive down here?"

"We manage."

Tetsuhiro stopped in his tracks, his head whipping around. Was it his imagination, or was there a person standing on the rocks to his left? The sun was behind the figure, so he couldn't see clearly.

"What are you doing here?" the same harsh voice that had answered him earlier rang out, echoing off of the barren rocks.

"Ah… Wh- who are you?"

"You rude little shit!" suddenly the person was swooping down towards him; the outline of silver, smooth wings confirmed that it was a demon. Tetsuhiro fell back a little as the demon came face-to-face with him, his features now crystal-clear. The glare was enough to scare the crap out of him. "I asked you a question!" the demon snarled, "Answer me, feather-brain!"

"I- er, um… I was just…"

"Oho! What's this?" the demon reached out and snatched the bundle of grass from Tetsuhiro, "So you came here for this, huh? Well, you're not the first." He took a step back, allowing Tetsuhiro to gain his footing again.

"Yeah… A friend of mine sent me here for it…"

"You angels…" the demon sighed.

"Um… can I have that back, please?" Tetsuhiro asked, wondering what the demon wanted.

"This? Hell, no! This is mine!"

"Huh?" Tetsuhiro frowned, a little irritated, "But there's a whole field of it growing back there! I came all this way to get just a handful…"

"So? You're trespassing. Don't think that you're justified in doing so, angel." Never before had Tetsuhiro thought of the term 'angel' to be derogatory, but the way the demon said it made it sound like a curse word.

"I'm sorry. I was just going back, I promise!"

"Does that mean that you didn't trespass in the first place? Don't be stupid!"

"So what are you going to do? It's not like you can re-plant cut grass!" the heat was making Tetsuhiro irritable, and the demon wasn't helping.

"Exactly. You'll have to pay for it."

"Huh? But it's **grass**!"

"And trespassing is still a **crime**, grass or no grass!" the demon stalked towards Tetsuhiro once more, his tail lashing behind him. "But I'll tell you what I'll do. Since you're so desperate, I'll give you a chance to get away."

"You will?" Tetsuhiro's face lit up. _"I guess demons aren't as bad as everyone says!" _he thought.

"Yeah," the demon smirked, "You can go back home with the grass, no problem… if you can beat me in combat."

"What?" Tetsuhiro looked the demon up and down. He was a little shorter, with a lean body that looked strong enough. His long, silver hair gave off an air of grace that belied the intensity of his cold, red eyes. He was strikingly beautiful, but was obviously no novice when it came to fighting.

Tetsuhiro took a moment to consider himself. He was tall, yes, but not very experienced in combat. Angels were peaceful by nature, and he'd never had an occasion to fight with anyone in his life. He was also probably the demon's junior by at least a few decades, judging from their comparative wing sizes.

"Um… y- you really want to fight me?" he asked.

"That's what I said. That's how we do things down here, _angel_. If you don't like it, you shouldn't have come down here." There was something in his eyes that made Tetsuhiro uncomfortable.

"Couldn't we just talk this out? Look, you want me to pay a fine, right? Here…" he held out his coin pouch, offering what little money he had.

The demon's tail lashed out to whack the angel's hand, making him drop the money. "When I said you'd have to pay, I meant you'd have to pay in blood. Not money."

"O- oh…"

"If you think you can beat me, then go ahead and I'll let you go. Otherwise, I'll drag you into town and have you put into the dungeon. It'll be nice and cool there, though I can't say much for the company…" the demon smiled cruelly.

"Fine, then! I'll fight you," Tetsuhiro took a step back, his fists up and his expression determined.

Before Tetsuhiro could even react, the demon had lunged at him. He hit the ground hard, his back burning from contact with the scorched earth and his lungs momentarily emptied. By the time he regained his breath, the demon was clawing at him. With a loud rip, his robe flew open in the front. "What the hell are you doing?" Tetsuhiro cried as the demon leaned down to bite his neck.

"I've been in heat for too long…" the demon's voice was ragged as he breathed into Tetsuhiro's ear, "This is your fault for finding my hiding spot."

"H- hey!" to Tetsuhiro's horror, he felt himself getting a little aroused. Something hard bumping against his thighs only made things worse.

"Guess it's just not your day, angel."

"Wait a second!" Tetsuhiro flapped his wings, sending a surge of air upwards and rolling them over so that he was pinning the demon to the ground. "You said you'd fight me!"

"And I did," the demon huffed, "I knocked your ass to the ground before you even knew it! I won, so you have to submit to me!"

"No way!"

The look in the demon's eyes had intensified; he now looked half-crazed. "Shut up and spread your legs!" He tried to roll them over again, but Tetsuhiro held onto him as hard as he could.

Perhaps it was the heat of the day, or the heat of the moment. Maybe it was the beauty of the demon below him, and the threat of having his virginity taken, that made Tetsuhiro push back. Whatever it was, Tetsuhiro soon found himself plunging his fingers into the snarling demon's body. The sun had gone down a bit, and the rocks above them shielded them from its rays. Though heat still radiated from the ground, it felt much cooler now. Tetsuhiro didn't notice, though. His body was hot for an entirely different reason as he held the struggling demon.

With the first stroke of his cock inside the feisty demon, the silver-haired man let out a hiss and seemed to melt into Tetsuhiro's embrace. The younger clutched at the demon's hips as they began to buck wildly. It was a frenzied moment, and they both came hard after just a few thrusts.

Tetsuhiro lay panting on top of his lover, his body trembling from the first orgasm he had ever experienced with another person. It had felt incredible – so much better than the furtive moments he took with himself when his brother was out of the house. His head was still spinning from the physical release as well as the weight of the situation. He was an angel; he was supposed to follow the rules, and there were more than a few rules against consorting with demons. And here he had just slept with one; not just a demon, but a total stranger.

However, Tetsuhiro's assumption that they were already at the "morning after" phase was absolutely false. As soon as he tried to pull out of the panting demon, he was reprimanded with a growl and the pain of claws raking down his sides.

He cried out in surprise when the demon began moving again, his already-hardened cock jutting against his stomach. "H- hey, stop!" Tetsuhiro gasped. His own cock was starting to get sore, but the demon's undulating hips didn't stop. Just as he was about to try to fight his way free, he felt something probing at his entrance. "Hey! What the – AH!"

It was the demon's tail. Tetsuhiro couldn't believe what was happening; the leathery limb pushed into him, mimicking the movements of its owner as he writhed and impaled himself again and again. Tetsuhiro cried out again, only to be silenced with a rough kiss when the demon yanked him down by his hair.

By the time the demon was sated, the sun had long since gone down. The night was cold, with only the barest hint of the day's heat radiating from the rocky ground. Tetsuhiro lay next to the sleeping demon, too tired to move. His wings furled around his shoulders as he dozed, lazily watching the demon sleep. He had known that demons went through a period of constant sexual arousal that they called heat, but he hadn't known how intense they could be during that time…

A soft groan roused him from his thoughts. The demon was waking up. Slowly, his eyes opened and he looked around, apparently confused. Then he focused on Tetsuhiro, and his icy stare returned. Tetsuhiro gulped. As the demon pulled him in for another kiss, the angel sighed. It was going to be a very long night.

XXXXX

**Well? Let me know if you like the idea, and I'll post more. I might even post a sequel to this story! **


	2. The Prince of Denmark

**Notes: This one doesn't have any sex, just fluffiness. Pairing is Tetsu + Sou (or Sou + Tetsu, since there really isn't any dominance in play here). And yes, I know that "Souichi" isn't really a fitting name for a Danish prince… Oh, well…**

The Prince of Denmark

Prince Souichi should have known better than to go walking on such a perfect morning. The Baltic Sea was calm that day, and it was surprisingly warm for so early in the spring. He had woken up to see pale yellow sunlight filtering into his bedchambers through the dusty windows, casting an early-morning pall to everything in the room. Even through the small panes of smudged glass, he could see it was a beautiful day. It had been nice enough to coax him out of his room, at least. Once he was in the castle courtyard, it was easy to absent-mindedly walk through the gates and onto the cobblestone road leading from the castle. The guards knew better than to protest; they knew their crown prince was more than capable of taking care of himself. He wore his saber wherever he went, and he was well-trained in using it.

Indeed, he cut a fine figure as he strode out among the tall hedges. Royal blue pants and coat contrasted with the blood-red cape he often wore, and the golden gleam of his sword's hilt glittered in the morning sunlight. His boots were of the finest leather, and his pale blonde hair whipped around him as a salty breeze came off of the sea. He looked every bit like a prince, and the guards watched him go with respect.

He soon found himself walking along the seashore, having made a big loop around the castle until he was at the flagstone steps leading directly to the sea. It was one of his favorite places to go. Backed by the looming castle high above on the slope, he would sit for hours and watch the sea. He always ended up here when he went on walks.

Inevitably, though, he was bound to experience something weird on beautiful days like this. Several times, he would come here and start feeling like he was being watched. For a prince who had been under constant guard all of his life, that was saying something. Sometimes he saw someone bobbing along on the ocean, only to have the vision disappear when he got closer. He had even slipped and fallen on his rear one time, only to hear eerie disembodied laughter coming from somewhere off-shore.

He went nonetheless, though the day was so perfect that he felt he would find something weird. He wasn't disappointed. As soon as he rounded the corner of the hedges guarding the little alcove, he saw something further down the slope.

Souichi blinked once, then again. He rubbed his eyes, shook his head, and looked around suspiciously. Was he seeing things, or was there a naked body on the beach?

"What the hell is this…?" he muttered, walking cautiously over to the figure. It was indeed a person, lying face-down on the pebbly shore. Souichi broke into a run, skidding to a halt at the person's side and kneeling down to check his pulse. "Still alive…" he looked around, seeing no debris. "Doesn't look like a shipwreck… Maybe he fell from a ship or was caught in an undertow while swimming?"

As for why the man was naked, Souichi couldn't even begin to guess. "Hey," he said, shaking him by the shoulder gently, "Hey! Wake up!"

The man didn't move. Souichi groaned and pulled off his red cape. "Dammit, don't you die on me!" He turned the unconscious man over, averting his eyes from the more private area of his body, and wrapped him in the cape. Taking a good look at his face, Souichi tried to guess at the stranger's origins. He didn't seem to be of Danish descent, or of the Vikings across the sea. His hair was black, darker than anyone else's he'd seen except for his sister's. Their mother was from Scotland, and her family had been the only people Souichi had ever seen with such dark hair. Perhaps he was an escaped slave from a Viking village to the north?

Judging from his features, he was young as well. He was little more than a boy, probably in his early twenties. Souichi lifted his upper body into his arms, shaking him a little. "Wake up!" This time, the boy's eyes opened. They were a rich shade of sea green – he had to be from Scotland, Souichi decided. "About time! Just what are you doing lying naked on my beach?"

The young man didn't say anything. He looked at Souichi with something akin to disbelief, then suddenly leaned into his chest and nuzzled him.

"Hey!" Souichi pushed him away, holding him at arm's length, "What was that for? If you want to thank me for finding you, just say so!"

It was the strangest encounter Souichi had ever had. The kid was smiling at him. He had just nuzzled him, and now he was beaming as if all his dreams had just come true. Souichi growled in irritation; that face made him want to punch the guy.

"Where are you from?" he asked.

The naked man's face fell suddenly, and he shook his head. Pointing to his throat, he opened his mouth and let out a few breaths. Then he shrugged.

"You… can't talk?" Souichi sighed, "Great… Well, I don't know what to do with you… Are you hurt?"

The shake of a black mop of hair signaled no.

"Can you walk?"

A nod answered him. Souichi stood up, offering his hand to the man, and tried to pull him upright. The young man seemed to be very weak, though, and he collapsed back onto the sand. He looked down at his own legs, touching them tentatively, seemingly unsure about them.

"You must have been swimming for a while," Souichi said, "Your leg muscles must be cramped. I'll have to carry you… There aren't any guards here, so they can't help much…" Bending down, Souichi managed to get the other man in his arms and stand upright. He wobbled a little under the weight, but was surprised at how light his burden felt. He gained a solid footing and started back up the path to the castle, taking the fork that would lead them directly to the courtyard. All the while, the boy cuddled up to him contentedly. Maybe he was glad to be rescued.

"Your Highness!" a guard called out to him when he came up the path, and the armored man came running up to him. "What happened?" he asked, "Who is this?"

"I found him on the beach. It looks like he washed up on the shore from somewhere."

"Shall I take him, Your Highness?"

Souichi moved to hand the boy over, but then changed his mind. "No," he said, stepping past the guard, "I'll take him to Kurokawa. Go back to your duties."

"Yes, Sir,"

The guard walked past him up the path, and Souichi went on past the guards who held the door open for him. The servants gave him questioning looks as he passed them, but they preferred not to ask if he needed help. It was safer to wait for him to ask for assistance.

"Kurokawa!" Souichi called as he entered the family living quarters. The head butler, Kurokawa, and the treasurer, Isogai, were good friends. They were also the closest to friends that Souichi had ever had, and he found them playing a game of chess in an alcove by a balcony door.

"Good to see you, Souichi!" Isogai greeted him, tossing the oak queen behind his back as Kurokawa groaned in dismay. "Who's that? Your new boy toy?"

"Sh- shut up!" Souichi wanted to punch him, but couldn't because of the man in his arms, "Don't say crap like that! You want me to put you on shit duty?"

"No, those stable keepers do a good enough job on their own," Isogai laughed. "I like to tease His Highness, you know," he said, addressing the mute boy.

"Kurokawa, I need you to take him and get him some clothes. Feed him, too, if he wants to eat. I found him washed up on the shore, so he might be hurt. He can't walk, obviously."

"Right away, Sir," Kurokawa jumped up, taking the boy gently into his arms, "I'll press your cloak and return it to you soon."

"Good. Let me know when he's taken care of." Souichi walked off to attend to his morning duties, but he didn't miss the pained look that the young man gave him as he walked away. "What's with that kid?" he muttered, glancing back to see Isogai and Kurokawa taking him into the servant's quarters.

XXXXX

Four hours later, Souichi stormed into the servant's quarters. "Kurokawa!" he shouted, but was surprised to find only a maid there. "Where's Kurokawa?"

"Oh, he went to Her Highness' sewing room," she answered.

"Did he have another guy with him?"

"Yes. Isogai and a younger man… I've never seen him before."

"Thanks," he said, turning around and rushing up to the second floor. "Kurokawa!" he shouted, bursting into the room. His sister Kanako was fond of sewing, and she delighted in making up new designs for the servants. Being the youngest of the family, and still a child who wouldn't be introduced into the social circuit for a few years yet, she was given her own sewing room and allowed to do what she wanted. Souichi found her there, with Isogai, Kurokawa, and the young man from the beach.

"Hi, Souichi!" she said perkily, "Isogai said that Tetsuhiro here didn't have any clothes. So I decided to make him some!"

"Tetsuhiro?"

"It's his name," Kurokawa said, "We figured that out after giving him a list of syllables. It was a long process…"

"Yeah, we figured it would be easier to teach him to write than to do THAT again," Isogai said, "But at least we know his name now."

"True," Souichi said, walking over to Tetsuhiro and looking him up and down. He was sitting on a stool by Kanako's mirror, dressed in clothes that were too neatly sewn to have been Kanako's handiwork. "Where did these clothes come from?" he asked.

"The shirt's yours," Isogai said, "You seem to be the only one in the castle with the same clothing size as him. Mine were a little big on him… The pants are mine, though. His legs are too long for yours, Your Highness."

"Did I say you could take my clothes?" Souichi demanded.

"Oh, settle down," Kanako said, busily working on a shirt, "You never wear that one, anyway!"

Souichi huffed, but relented. Green did look good on the boy. "Have you eaten yet?" he asked.

Tetsuhiro nodded, smiling.

"Alright, then you won't mind me asking some questions?"

A shake of the head. No.

"Fine," Souichi sat down on one of the plush stools, next to Kurokawa and in front of Tetsuhiro. "Since it would take too long to go through the whole syllable thing, I'll just ask yes or no questions. First of all, were you shipwrecked?"

Tetsuhiro shook his head.

"Fell overboard?"

No.

"Are you a slave?"

No.

"A commoner?"

A nod. Yes.

"Are you from Scotland?"

Tetsuhiro tilted his head to the side.

"Have you never heard of it?"

Nope.

"You know you're in Denmark, right?"

No.

"Did you come from up north?"

Tetsuhiro hesitated, then nodded.

After half an hour of questioning, Souichi hadn't gained too much information and Tetsuhiro had gained another shirt. It was sloppily done, as were most of Kanako's creations, but he accepted it with genuine gratitude.

"You can go ahead and keep that green shirt, too," Souichi said when Tetsuhiro started to unbutton it. The silent young man beamed. Blushing slightly, the prince turned to Kurokawa. "I think it's about time I took on a personal servant. I think he'll do."

"You want to make him your servant?" Kurokawa said, "But what if he doesn't want to be? What if he's got a family somewhere looking for him?"

"Hey, I saved him, didn't I? I gave him the shirt off my back!"

"You mean the shirt from the bottom of your closet," Isogai chimed in.

"Whatever. He owes me, right?" When he turned back to Tetsuhiro, though, he found himself on the floor with the young man hugging him around the neck. "Hey, get off! What gives?"

"I don't think he minds the idea too much," Isogai said as Souichi pushed Tetsuhiro off of him.

"What, you want to be my servant?" Souichi asked, looking down at the hopeful young man who was still clinging to him. A vigorous nod answered his question. "OK, then. You can stay with me. Just let me go, already!"

Tetsuhiro let go, allowing the prince to get up and feeling like the luckiest person in the world.

After all, it wasn't every day that a merman got to hang out with humans.

XXXXX

**This one will actually have a second part (maybe a third), but for now it stands alone. Reviews are appreciated! :D**


	3. Miracle

**Warnings: Implied oral sex, MPREG! (that's male pregnancy; if it squicks you, avert your eyes), cursing.**

**Pairing: Tetsu x Sou**

**Notes: This one… Well, it's weird. Fair warning. Oh, and this pretty much follows the first volume of the manga. I didn't write in a lot of parts because I didn't want to basically re-write the manga (and it would basically be cheating if I just wrote down the manga dialogue for half of the story; I'm pretty sure that's plagiarism), but I think you can tell where this fits into it. **

Miracle

It had finally happened. After worrying and angsting for five years, Tetsuhiro finally had his glorious night with his senpai. He also had his answer on whether or not they would ever be together: "I never want to see you again!"

It had hurt. A lot. Tetsuhiro had almost been expecting it, yet the actual thing was far more painful than his imagination could ever have made it seem. He had left Souichi at his apartment that day, not surprised at all to find that he hadn't stayed when he came back that evening. After calling Souichi and confirming that his senpai would be back at school on Monday, Tetsuhiro had made up his mind what to do. He would go back home.

He stayed in Nagoya until Sunday night, true to his word that he would look after Souichi's experiments. He packed a few clothes and set out long after dark, walking aimlessly until he found himself at Souichi's house.

What he did next was a stupid move, but he was desperate. He was in pain, and he was about to leave behind the one person he had loved more than anyone or anything. Creeping silently, he let himself into the house with the key under the door mat. Both occupants were asleep; he could hear Kanako snoring in her room, having just gotten over a cold.

He had never actually been to Souichi's room, though he'd visited the house many times. He let himself be led by Kanako's wheezes, then peered into each door until he saw Souichi asleep on his bed. Carefully, Tetsuhiro slipped through the door and closed it softly behind him, padding to the bed and sitting beside the man he loved.

It took all his willpower to keep Souichi snoozing, but he was able to spend one last night with him. He didn't penetrate the man, though. He was content to just cuddle and kiss. Finally, when dawn approached, Tetsuhiro lowered himself to taste his senpai one last time. His essence was salty and rich and so human that Tetsuhiro's head spun from arousal. He had always had a thing for humans, though he had to admit it often got him into trouble.

This final act done, Tetsuhiro buttoned Souichi's pajama bottoms again and let himself out of the house as silently as he had come in. With one last look back, Tetsuhiro walked into an alley and took flight. His black feathered wings took him up and far away from Nagoya, and with a final flash of light he was gone.

XXXXX

"Huh. Tetsuhiro. What a surprise…" Kunihiro didn't sound or look surprised at all. Tetsuhiro sighed as he was ushered into his brother's living room. The house was modern by angel standards, with tall arching ceilings. The floor was entirely marble tile; Kunihiro was a bit of a neat freak, and he insisted that carpets caused too much dust and lint to build up and that they were harder to clean. Tetsuhiro set his backpack down on the sofa, sitting beside it as Kunihiro sat across from him in an armchair, taking time to arrange his tawny wings behind him comfortably.

For a moment, Kunihiro looked at Tetsuhiro with one eyebrow raised, expectantly. Tetsuhiro avoided his gaze. He was beginning to feel a little ashamed of himself, and he knew that he would be lucky if Kunihiro didn't throw him out on the street after hearing his story.

Finally, Kunihiro said, "Well, let's hear it. He let you have it, right?"

"Y- yeah… He said he never wanted to see me again…"

"I thought so," Kunihiro said in his haughtiest tone, "I told you, Tetsuhiro. Humans can't be trusted. They're not loving creatures, and that particular human is as good as a demon."

"It wasn't his fault!" Tetsuhiro exclaimed, "I did something stupid, and made him angry at me…"

"What did you do?"

"I… I had sex with him…"

"Of course you did. We angels aren't very good at concealing our emotions; it was only a matter of time before you basically raped him. And of course he wouldn't understand. Because…?"

"Because he's a human…" Tetsuhiro finished with a sigh. He knew this song and dance.

"And you're an angel who can't control his emotions, and he now thinks that you're an aggressive sex maniac. This is why angels and humans can't mix, Tetsuhiro. I assume you've finally seen that?"

"… Yeah…" Tetsuhiro hung his head, his eyes watering again. He didn't want to cry in front of his brother, but the emotionless mask he had tried to put up was cracking.

"Well, not that I'm surprised, but I guess I should feel sorry for you," Kunihiro didn't sound sorry in the least, "I suppose you need a place to stay?"

"Yeah… I- I probably will for a while, because…" Tetsuhiro bit his bottom lip, unsure of how to say it.

"Because of what?" For once, Kunihiro looked a little taken aback. He thought he had guessed everything there was to guess, but now it seemed there was something else.

"I- I'm, um… I kinda did something before I left… I…" Tetsuhiro's face burned red, and he studied the tile patterns intensely. "I drank… um… his…"

"His what?"

"B- before I left, I- I sucked him off!" Tetsuhiro buried his face in his hands, unable to hold back tears, "I took him in my mouth! It's what humans call a blow job – I took his seed inside of me!"

There was a long, heavy silence. Kunihiro cleared his throat. That was certainly something unexpected. He had trouble wrapping his head around it. "Y- you know… what that means, right?" he asked. Tetsuhiro nodded, sobbing miserably. The stupidity of his decision had hit him full-force. "How long ago was that?" Kunihiro asked.

"A- about half a d- day… I hesitated coming here…"

"Ah. So now it's too late…" Kunihiro sighed heavily, slumping in his chair. "And now you're pregnant. I see."

Surprisingly, Kunihiro didn't throw his brother out. He waited until Tetsuhiro calmed down, then got him a glass of water. "Well, you can't go back out on the streets in your… condition…" Kunihiro said, "You'll have to stay here."

"You'll let me stay?" Tetsuhiro looked up, a little bit of hope shining in his eyes.

"Yes, but only on one condition," Kunihiro said sternly, "You must not tell anyone who the father is. If anyone knew about this… If they knew you were carrying a human's child…"

"I- I know… I won't let anyone know," Tetsuhiro said.

He really didn't plan on it, either. The ability of male angels to have children was considered a divine gift, a miracle. To waste that miracle on the child of a human or, worse, a demon was considered blasphemous to the body and to the gods. Tetsuhiro had already come under fire from other angels over his obsession with humans; he didn't want his child to be outcast, either.

"We'll tell everyone that the father left you," Kunihiro said, "You two split up over some dispute, and he took off somewhere."

"OK," Tetsuhiro nodded, but he wasn't really listening. His mind was a storm of conflicting emotions; hurt lingering from Souichi's rejection, love for his brother who was now offering him sanctuary, fear for his unborn child's future, and shame that he had even let himself get into this predicament in the first place. Still, above all else, he was glad that he had a home to go to.

"I just have to ask," Kunihiro said after a momentary silence, "Why did you do something like this?"

"I... I just wanted to take a part of him with me..."

"You know, babies aren't usually the best souveneers." Tetsuhiro actually laughed at this comment. Was he just going insane, or had Kunihiro tried to joke?

XXXXX

Over the next two weeks, Kunihiro coached Tetsuhiro on what to say to others who came by, curious about his return. In the end, though, he didn't need it. He had no idea that when he came back to the human world to gather his things, Souichi would storm back into his life.

The encounter was surprising, to say the least. As much as Tetsuhiro wanted to call it quits, he just couldn't when Souichi burst into tears and said that he had missed him. That had done it; Tetsuhiro took another leap into the murky waters of love and took his senpai in his arms.

"I'm sorry, Senpai…" he sighed, holding the long-haired man tightly, "I'll never leave again. I promise…"

"Make sure you don't…" Souichi said, returning the embrace hesitantly. When Tetsuhiro kissed him, though, he pulled away. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked, face flushed.

"Well, after all that… Doesn't that mean it's OK now?" Tetsuhiro said, pushing Souichi into the wall and kissing up his neck.

"I- it does not!" Souichi cried, but he didn't stop Tetsuhiro's advances. They spent a passionate night together, and in the morning Tetsuhiro lay watching his senpai contentedly.

Then it hit him; he had a lot of explaining to do…

For the rest of the morning, Tetsuhiro was in shock. Even when Souichi berated him for leaving his "mark" inside his body, Tetsuhiro didn't flinch. "Hey, Morinaga!" Souichi finally said, "What's wrong with you? You've been spacing out for a while now!"

Tetsuhiro gulped, looked up at his now-fully-clothed lover, and smiled nervously.

"Senpai, I, uh… I have something to tell you…"

XXXXX

… **And then Souichi died of a heart attack. **

**What do you think? Too strange? If anyone likes this idea, I might write a second part. **


End file.
